Już nawet gołąbeczka (własnymi rękami nie mógł zadusić)
by Filigranka
Summary: Kiedy sprawa jest już wygrana, to partyzanci stają się problemem. Vel: alternatywne zakończenie. Małe to i crackowate, i polityczne. Wyrażenia nieprzystojne w sporych ilościach występują.


Niektórzy jak potrzebują alternatywnego zakończenia (bo to jednak jest alternatywne zakończenie; niealternatywne się pisze i wygląda na to, że będzie chciało dwustu tysięcy słów, nim się doczłapie) i zabawy dla znajomych to piszą wesela (Sapkowski, na przykład). Z jakiegoś powodu małe ja pisze w takich razach pogrzeby. Ale wielce piękne. Wzorowane na Kiejstutach i Henrykach IV (jakby się kto liczb w konduktach czepiał; i tak są niższe niż w rzeczywistości, bo to jednak mała republiczka). Tytuł to minimalnie zmieniony cytat z _Bajki ruskiej _Herberta.

Napisane pewnie dlatego, że mój najdroższy naród raczy mnie dobijać od paru miesięcy. Ale kimże ja jestem, by mu tego bronić?

I z powodu tłumów na Majdanie (plus fali kretynizmu, jaka się przy okazji przetoczyła przez polskie media), które mi jakimś dalekim skojarzeniem przypomniały o problemach, jakich źródłem bywa klasa/kasta wojowników.

* * *

**Już nawet gołąbeczka**

**(własnymi rękami nie mógł zadusić)**

* * *

— Naprawdę, nie mógłbyś tego dopilnować, Geralt? Po starej znajomości z moim ojcem? Jesteś przyjacielem, poza tym...

— I to jakoś niby poprawi sytuację?

— No, tak metafizycznie to jednak jakoś inaczej wygląda niż po prostu najemny morderca...

— Może poproś Roche'a, Saskia. To z kolei naczelny przeciwnik. Iorweth by sobie chyba nawet życzył, żeby to on właśnie, więc widzisz, problem się niejako sam rozwiązuje.

— Drwisz sobie! A ja mam naprawdę kłopot – myślisz, że mi łatwo? Ale mamy w Vergen prawie połowę ludzkiej ludności, siły państwowe są szczupłe, on mi wariuje przy pokoju, a nie mamy warunków na wojnę, przecież to się rewoltą i tłumami na majdanie skończy, przewrotem, mordami na ludności cywilnej, nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić... Salus rei publicae suprema lex esto, no co ja poradzę, też jest mi ciężko. I przykro. Walczyliśmy razem...

— Nie drwię. Iorweth by naprawdę wolał Roche'a.

— Wiesz, jakie się piekło rozpięta, jeśli jakiekolwiek nici będą łączyć z tym wszystkim niebieskie pasy? Nie ma mowy.

— Płacz kobiecy wygląda bardziej przekonująco, kiedy kobieta nie wypowiada przy okazji twardych sądów politycznych.

— No to co ja mam zrobić...? Poprosić Zoltana? Kogoś z krasnoludów? To też wywoła zamieszki... Geralt, no przecież sam wiesz, rozumiesz. Mniejsze zło. Iorweth też by zrozumiał, całe życie tak działał... Mniejsze zło to – to zrozumiałby.

— Mniejsze zło. Wiem, zaiste. Ale nie wmawiaj mi, że rozumiem. Nie jestem aż takim skurwysynem. Z całym szacunkiem.

'

Iorweth, pułkownik Vergen, pełniący obowiązki hetmana, zginął, spadłszy z ładnych kilkunastu metrów, bo zarwała się pod nim kładka. Robotników odpowiedzialnych za konserwację złapano i osadzano, ale nie dano rady przesłuchać, bo – jakże niefortunnie – powiesili się w celach aresztu. Z rozpaczy, że ich niedbalstwo takie miało skutki. Inspektora nadzoru budowlanego oraz paru jego zastępców Scoia'tael po prostu zlinczowało, przelana krew zaspokoiła zaś pierwsze odruchy wściekłych nieludzi. Właściciel firmy wykonującej naprawy zdołał – jakimś niezwykłym trafem – uciec za granicę, osiadł w Redanii. Służbom odpowiedzialnym za wszystkie te błędy obcięto pensje i przyjęto ich dymisje. Tak się jednak niefortunnie złożyło, że poniekąd służbą pośrednio odpowiedzialną był też Ciaran i parę innych wysoko w komandach postawionych osób. Niestety, ta świadomość, połączona z rozstrojem nerwowym wywołaną śmiercią uwielbianego watażki, skończyła się falą dymisji, a następnie – któż mógłby przewidzieć? – samobójstw wśród dawnego dowództwa Wiewiórek. W dwa dni przetrzebiło ich bardziej niż przez lata walki.

— Honor — opowiadał na prawo i lewo Jaskier — to piękna wartość, ale jednak obosieczna.

'

Ogłoszono żałobę. Sześciotygodniową ścisłą. Roczną luźniejszą. Saskia, mówiono na mieście, tydzień nie jadła, biedactwo. Flagi pospuszczano do połowy masztu, imprezy odwołano, prywatne spotkania zniknęły z kalendarzy, śpiew ustał, obywatele wdziali żałobne szaty. Jubilerzy i krawcy mieli huk roboty; zwłaszcza ludność ludzka jęła się prześcigać w okazywaniu żalu, rozpaczy i bólu.

Dowództwo Scoia'tael może już bowiem leżało w trumnach (kolejne dwa tygodnie żałoby), kamieniarze oraz rzeźbiarze może pracowali dniami i nocami, kując sarkofagi „tak piękne, jak dotąd świat nie widział", ale partyzancka drobnica żyła i bez wahania paliła domy, łamała kości czy wręcz mordowała tych, którzy ich zdaniem nie zachowywali dość powagi. Głównie ludzi, tak się jakoś składało.

Partyzancką drobnicę z bólem serca trzeba było zamknąć, bo nic, żaden żal, żadne cierpienie, zrozumiałe przecież i podzielane przez władczynię oraz całą Radę Vergen, nie mogło usprawiedliwić tumultów. Ulotki oraz minstrele o tym trąbili, Saskia, blada, zapłakana, ewidentnie wychudła, mówiła z okiem o dodatkowym bólu, jaki jej takie zachowania przysparzają. Naród się wzruszał, rychło nawet nieludzie oraz spora część dawnych komand potępili zachowania awanturników. Wypuszczono ich z karami stosunkowo jednak łagodnymi, ot, niskie grzywny. Tudzież wynikający z wpisu do rejestru skazanych zakaz wykonywania funkcji publicznych oraz pracy w administracji.

— Żal — opowiadał na prawo i lewo Jaskier — nam przecież wszystkim na moment umysł zamroczył; trzeba zrozumieć, wybaczyć.

'

Ciała wystawiono na widok publiczny; magicznie balsamowane, jeszcze przed właściwą mumifikacją. Pochówek wyznaczono na koniec sześciotygodniowego okresu żałoby, ale uroczystości pogrzebowe rozpoczęły się ładne parę tygodni wcześniej, a delegacje dyplomatyczne jęły zjeżdżać już pod koniec miesiąca.

— Kończy się pewna epoka — westchnął melancholijnie Vernon Roche, przybywszy z delegacją Redanii; na osobiste zaproszenie władczyni zresztą. — Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał, że tego dożyję, naprawdę.

— Ano — potaknął niemrawo Geralt.

— I całe dowództwo za nim poszło... Koniec epoki, jak nic. Ech, zaczynam cię rozumieć, Geralt, sam się czuję teraz jak okaz muzealny.

— Sensu życia ci zbrakło?

— Nie, nie, bez przesady, mam Anais pod opieką... Ale jednak kawał mojej biografii to były te niebieskie pasy, a tutaj, proszę, historia nas wyprzedza... No, może to dobrze, może już była pora zamknąć ten rozdział.

Milczeli chwilę, pijąc. Roche się odezwał pierwszy.

— Isengrim Faoiltiarna, słyszałem, przybędzie oddać honory?

— Jeśli się nie boi zamachów.

— Et, ta jego brygada to już stara sprawa, za stara na zamachy. Polityczne żarna szybko mielą. Wczorajś bohater, dzisiajś jest trup. Saskii musi być... nielekko?

— Bywało lżej.

— To bardzo inteligentna kobieta — stwierdził z autentycznym podziwem Vernon. — Mądre decyzje podejmuje. Dobre dla kraju. No, ale nie każda z takich decyzji jest przyjemna.

— Nie każda.

— Geralt — zacmokał agent, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. — Nie gryź się tak. A jeśli ci aż tak ciężko, cóż, trzeba było po mnie wcześniej poprosić, z przyjemnością bym...

— Nie można było. Politycznie źle by wyglądało. Słowa Saskii.

— Mądra kobieta — powtórzył z zachwytem Roche. — No, już, nie turbuj się. Jemu w życiu było niewygodnie, śmierci szukał. Teraz drogi nieboszczyk jest zdecydowanie szczęśliwszy. Na Wyspie Jabłoni siedzi czy gdzie tam te skurwysyny po śmierci trafiają.

— Na Wyspę Jabłoni — potaknął wiedźmin.

Jakoś mu głupio było, głupio, głucho i markotno. Vernon westchnął, z rozmachem klepiąc go w plecy.

— Ejże, Geralt, rozchmurz się! Przynajmniej wreszcieś dopełnił mi obietnicy zabicia królobójców, szukajże plusów w sytuacji. Nuże, karczmarzu! Jeszcze jednego – no, Geralt, nie daj się prosić, nie wypijesz jego zdrow... zbawienia duszy?

'

Dwustu kapłanów, stu szlachciców, trzystu biednych, nieprzeliczone tłumy nieludzi – wszystko to szło z pochodniami w orszaku żałobnym. Czterdziestu rosłych mężczyzn, ras wszelkich, niosło lektykę z trumną. Geralt, Saskia, niedobitki podoficerów Scoia'tael tudzież najwyżsi dostojnicy państwowi z krajów ościennych dostojnie szli tuż za nimi. Pozostali kroczyli dalej, już bez pochodni, ale za to z lamentami, wieńcami i przyciszonym szeptem. Modlitw albo plotkarskich rozmów, bo rzesze szlachetnie urodzonych dam, odradzających się po pogromie czarodziejek i bogatszych mieszczek potraktowały pogrzeb niczym każdą inną okazję towarzyską: jako rewię mody oraz okazję do poobmawiania, kogo się da. Ich mężowie oraz ojcowie nie byli zresztą lepsi. Komentarzom dotyczącym dekoltów, sukien, bucików, dodatków, biustów, włosów, pleców, nóg, chudnięcia, tycia, temu, kto z kim i dlaczego, kto się jak starzeje, kto jak dojrzewa, czy przypadkiem rywalizujący hrabia nie ma zgrabniejszej w tych pantalonach łydki – a jeśli tak, to czyja to wina? – nie było końca. Gdzieniegdzie pasjonaci omawiali także sprawy polityczne.

Trolle się wlokły na końcu, mocno skacowane. Zgodnie z ichnią tradycją urządziły bowiem z okazji śmierci i pogrzebu długą, ostrą libację. Teraz także trzymały zresztą solidne gąsiory z okowitą, z których pociągały co jakiś czas, starając się wszakże czynić to, zgodnie z protokołem uroczystości ludzi oraz elfów, w miarę dyskretnie.

'

— W normalnych warunkach — opowiadał nad otwartą trumną Roche, wyglądając nawet na odpowiednio do chwili wzruszonego — podsumowałbym bogaty życiorys zmarłego jednym krótkim, żołnierskim słowem...

Urwał. Na chwilę dość długą, by absolutnie wszyscy zgromadzeni przypomnieli sobie, jakież to słowo ma na myśli. Saskia się uśmiechnęła z rozczuleniem, ocierając oczy, Faoiltiarna, który jednak machnął ręką na ewentualne zamachy, westchnął dumnie, a Geraltowi nostalgia zasnuła rysy. Potem agent podjął:

— Warunki nie są wszakże normalne, przeciwnie, sytuacja wywołuje w nas wszystkich odruch refleksji, zadumy nad sensem życia, idei, poświęcenia. Toteż pozwolę sobie rozwinąć nieco. Gdyż owszem, nie ukrywam, w wielu sprawach i poglądach się ze zmarłym różniliśmy, lecz różnić można się przecie pięknie...

'

— To „spoczywaj w pokoju, skurwysynu" na końcu było prawdziwie rozczulające, zwłaszcza dla nas, którzyśmy go tak blisko znali. To dobrze, że się w końcu zdecydowałeś powiedzieć, nie krygując ze słowami przez wzgląd na królewskie persony, nie chcieliśmy mieć nieszczerego pogrzebu, dlatego właśnie cię poprosiliśmy. Pułkownik też byłby zachwycony — zapewniała agenta Saskia. — Jest zachwycony, gdziekolwiek teraz przebywa. Naprawdę, śliczna mowa. Nie moglibyśmy sobie wymarzyć lepszej. Dziękujemy, w imieniu całej Doliny Pontaru, że się zgodziłeś.

— Dziękuję bardzo, radym, że marnemu słudze udało się zadowolić Jej Wysokość. — Vernon skłonił się w pas. — Ale teraz chyba muszę jednak iść na stypę, znaleźć Geralta i się napić. Dotąd do mnie w pełni nie dotarło, dopiero ta trumna i sarkofag mi uprzytomniły, jeszcze ta przemowa, kur... przepraszam, Wasza Wysokość, do licha, że ja na jego pogrzebie mowę wygłaszałem... Oczywiście, nie śmiem nawet myśleć o bólu Waszej Wysokości – chyba zacznę od nalewki krasnoludzkiej, osiemdziesiątki, i poniżej nie zejdę – Wasza Wysokość oczywiście poniosła największą stratę...

— Nam wszystkim jest trudno — odparła gładko kobieta. — Bardzo. — Uniosła chusteczkę do oczu.

Nasączoną, tak na szpiegowski nos Roche'a, eliksirem podrażniającym spojówki. No tak, alkohol albo cebula, pomyślał, pachniałyby zbyt wyraziście. Tuż obok władczyni wyrósł sługa:

— Pani, Jego Cesarska Mość czeka, chciałby złożyć kondolencje...

'

— Powiedz mi, Isengrim, ta Zerrikania – ładny kraj? Jest tam coś ciekawego?

Elf się zamyślił.

— Ładny, Wasza Cesarska Mość. Suchy. Ciepły. Dobry na reumatyzm, korzonki i słabo zrośnięte po przesłuchaniach kości. Dla rozrywki polować można, bo zwierzyna tam całkiem inna niż u nas, znacznie groźniejsza. Kobiety zresztą też.

— Warto się fatygować i podbijać?

— Można, Wasza Cesarska Mość. Ale to bardziej pytanie wywiadowcze, tam gdzieś Dij... Sigi Reuven mi mignął, on powinien lepiej... Sigi! Cesarz chciałby porozmawiać! — zawołał.

Reuven grzecznie wyłonił się z kąta, gdzie rozmawiali sobie z Talarem i Vattierem de Rideaux. Tamci podążyli za nim.

— A coście tam z takim zapałem omawiali, Vattier? — spytał Emhyr.

— Ach, nic, nic. Plotkowaliśmy sobie, Wasza Wysokość.

Wszystkim w promieniu kilkunastu metrów dreszcz przebiegł po krzyżu. Jakby lodowaty przeciąg powiał. Kilkanaście osób pobladło, ktoś zemdlał, ktoś inny dławił się winem.

— O tym i... ekhm, owym — dodał Talar, wstrzymując odruchowe „kurwa".

'

— Wiesz, Geralt — mamrotał Roche, zalany zgoła dokumentnie. — To jest jednak właściwie nieuczciwe... Przecież nieboszczyk by wolał, żeby na jego pogrzebie ze stu czy dwustu ludzi w ofierze złożyć, nie ich do konduktu żałobnego brać... Przecież to był, z całym szacunkiem i bez wulgaryzmów, szowinista, terrorysta tudzież rzeźnik, niech mu ziemia lekką będzie.

Wiedźmin, nadal pełen czegoś na kształt niemal-a-poczucia winy, westchnął, zamyślił się czegoś a zasępił.

— Nie popierałem nigdy mordów na ludności cywilnej — stwierdził wreszcie. — A to mój przyjaciel był – ale fakt. Z niechęcią przyznaję ci rację. Wolałby.

— Nie? I w ogóle, co za ma być, żeby już przy śmierci wielbionych fanatyków nie robiono pogromów ani zamieszek, ani zajazdów? Toż bez tego w ogóle nastroju pogrzebu nie ma, tylko jakiś spokój, uczty, ogólne spijanie z dzióbków, ja mowę wygłaszam...

— Nietradycyjne to było — potaknął z boku Jaskier — ale za to pokojowe, tolerancyjne, wielokulturowe i dobre. Nowy, piękny, bezkrwawy obyczaj wprowadzamy. Politykę miłości. Duch pewnie nawet nie zauważył. Dziewicami w tym elfim raju za bardzo jest zajęty.

— Elfy nie mają takiej wizji zaświatów — wytknął wiedźmin, pociągając potężny łyk okowity.

— Szczegóły, szczegóły. — Machnął ręką bard. — Już ja im napiszę taką balladę, że natychmiast te swoje wierzenia zmienią. Trzeba z żywymi naprzód iść!

— O, sam widzisz. Tradycja umiera — wybełkotał Roche, rozpoczynając typową pijacką perorę. — Koniec czasu rycerzy, honoru, manier, dworności, pożogi, przelewania krwi za obrazę i za ideę – teraz to takie wszystko tchórzliwe i nikczemne, życia się trzyma, za nic nie jest gotowe umierać, żadnego powstania nie zrobi, przy okazji pogrzebu kura po zaściankach nie puści, o jednego „kurwiego syna" na pojedynek nie wezwie ani nie zabije – podłe to nowe pokolenie rośnie, Geralt. Marne, skarlałe i nic nie warte. Nędzne czasy nadchodzą, rządy chłopów i mieszczaństwa...

— Ty się na smutno upijasz? — mruknął zdumiony mutant.

— Najwyraźniej — bąknął nie mniej zaskoczony agent. — Rzadko się zdarza, może to ta nalewka tak na mnie... Może okazja. Stary się przez to wszystko czuję. Myślisz, że dałoby się choć namówić trolle, by porządną funeralną rozróbę w starym dobrym stylu zrobiły?

'

Trolli się namówić nie dało, głównie dlatego, że były już pijane do nieprzytomności. Wracając do głównej sali, wiedźmin z Roche'em wpadli na „Sigiego" i Talara, nadal idealnie trzeźwych i nadal prowadzących miłą pogawędkę.

— O, a gdzie wam towarzysza wcięło? — Vernon się zaniepokoił, mimo alkoholowej mgiełki zasnuwającej umysł.

— Obowiązki go wezwały. Nawet w takim dniu i w trakcie tak kurewsko doskonałego przyjęcia Cesarz myśli o dobru imperium — westchnął Talar.

— A. Jasne. To my już znikamy — mruknął Geralt. — Pozdrówcie ode mnie i w ogóle. Miłej rozmowy. Powiedzcie Vattierowi, żeby się starał nie pobrudzić dywanów, Saskia je bardzo lubi.

— Przekażemy. Roche, ja z kolei w sumie lubię ciebie, chociaż kawał chuja jesteś, nie? — zmienił nagle temat Talar. — No, to w ramach mojej sympatii radziłbym nie pić białego wina z redańską delegacją. Czy w redańskiej delegacji raczej.

Reuven chrząknął znacząco, mitygując kolegę gestami. Talar rzeczone zbył wzruszeniem ramion.

— No co, do kurwy nędzy? Jakaś etyka profesjonalna i solidarność zawodowa w końcu obowiązują.

'

— Nieboszczyk się w grobie przewraca — zauważył Vernon po kilku kolejnych kolejkach (nie białego wina, najmocniejszej mahakamskiej nalewki, życie mu było miłe, a szpiedzy naprawdę rzadko się powoływali na zawodową etykę czy solidarność). — Jeżeli istnieje życie po życiu, to my właśnie jakiś sadystyczny spi... spili... sprirytualny... metafizyczny cyrk odprawiamy. Znęcamy się nad duszą zmarłego.

— Ano — przytaknął niewesoło Geralt.

— To znaczy, mnie tam wizja jego cierpiącego pogodnie nastraja — dumał rozlewnym, alkoholowym tonem Roche. — Bardzo, bardzo pogodnie, błogo i niebiańsko. Tylko tak... jakoś to nekrofilią pachnie, a są pewne granice, których przekraczen... przekrocznie... przejście mnie nieco deprymuje, detonuje, dezawuuje – ha! powiedziałem, wiedziałem, że jeszcze nie jest ze mną tak źle! – we własnych oczach...

— Ale której konkretnie? — się zainteresował bard. — Granicy, znaczy, przekroczenie? Tej – ekhm – stanu czy tej osoby? Bo tak słownikowo patrząc, to jest dwuznaczne...

— Jaskier... — wtrącił ostrzegawczym tonem wiedźmin.

— ...bo albo cię martwi nekro, albo filia, czy właściwie philia, do tego konkret... Ała! Geralt!

'

— To właściwie teraz, Geralt, wdówka ci do pocieszenia została, nie? — wyszeptał – pijackim, donośnym szeptem – nad ranem Jaskier. — Ona może nie ruda, ale ten blond takie miedziane poblaski w ciepłym świetle daje...

Wiedźmin się zakrztusił nalewką.

— Oszalałeś?

— Niee — bard czknął. — Przecież ty jesteś pies na kobiety, żadnej nie przepuścisz, a ją już trochę znasz... i nic z nią dotąd... to nienormalne. Czemu nie, zresztą?

— Bo ciało Iorwetha dopiero co złożono do grobowca? Bo on ją jak wariat kochał, a ona go... — tu się wstrzymał, wspomniawszy, że ściany mają uszy. — Bo pijemy na jego pogrzebie?

— Właśnie. Co zdrowej, młodej kobiecie po trupie? Wspomnieniami łoża nie zagrzejesz — stwierdził rezolutnie Jaskier. — To już nawet nie zdrada, skoro stały partner leży w sarkofagu, otoczony kwiatkami, świeczuszkami tudzież modłami wdzięcznego ludu. Normalnie to ja podjąłbym się tej chwalebnej misji i złagodził ból nieszczęśliwej, opuszczonej, niewinnej leliji...

— ...my tu o Saskii Smokobójczyni mówimy, nie zapędzaj się...

— ...szlachetnej pani, ale że ty jakby jej bliższy jesteś, urodą prawie mi dorównujesz, kobietom zaś twoja umiejętność władania mieczem bardzo imponuje, a i jeszcze wiadomo, że takich okazji przepuszczać nie lubisz, to pomyślałem sobie: „Ech, co mi tam! Pozwolę Geraltowi, mojemu druhowi staremu, czynić honory towarzysza broni i zająć się białogłową! W imię naszej pięknej męskiej przyjaźni!".

— Podziękuję, Jaskier. Nie będę nieboszczyka jeszcze miejsca w twoich romantycznych balladach pozbawiał. Trochę godności niech mu zostanie.

— Godność? — zacmokał pobłażliwie bard. — W sprawach miłości? Przy kobietach, znaczy? Geralt, nie chcę ci niszczyć złudzeń, ale nie ma czegoś takiego, jak godność zakochanej istoty płci męskiej. Godny zakochany – to oksymoron jest. Ty sam przy swojej czarodziejce niespecjalnie godnie wyglądasz, wybacz, że ci to tak prosto z mostu powiem...

— Wybaczam.

— ...bo i nikt nie wygląda. Kobiety za to zupełnie inaczej czują, serca mają jak lód, igrają z nami, posyłają uśmiechy, niby to łkają, niby to proszą, ale cały czas kalkulują i kiedy tylko przestanie się opłacać, kiedy tylko do poświęceń przyjdzie – już ich nie ma! Znikają i tyleś je widział, jeszcze masz fart, jak jedynie złamane serce zostawią, nie puste kieszenie, wyczyszczone konto w banku i ograbione rodzinne tajne skrytki. Jak to zresztą w balladzie jednej ująłem, poczekaj, niech no sobie odświeżę... Gdzie ty idziesz, Geralt?

— Do grobowców. Kolejka się nieco zmniejszyć powinna.

'

Sarkofagi były naprawdę przepiękne. Biały marmur z różowymi żyłkami. Wyglądał prawie jak ciało, zwłaszcza, gdy rzeźbiły go zręczne ręce krasnoludów. Kamienna tkanina się lała tak miękko, że aż się chciało ją dotknąć, owinąć wokół dłoni, ogrzać ręce. Detale wykończono złotem, kryształami, diamentami nawet – w świetle pochodni pomniki biły przez to niesamowitym blaskiem, pozłacane kontury postaci zdawały się same poruszać, pełgać jak płomienie, i wiedźmin, przeciskając się korytarzem pełnym kwiatów, słyszał już szepty wśród tłumu, że to nie zwykła sprawa fizyczna, a cud, dowód na czystość dusz zmarłych.

Propaganda niewątpliwie rzecz wykorzysta. W końcu ognisty duch dawnego bohatera świetnie się nadaje na patrona miasta, śpiącego rycerza, tego, który powróci, gdy lud naprawdę będzie w potrzebie.

Sarkofagi były przepiękne, zmarli wyglądali na śpiących najspokojniejszym ze snów i Geralt, chociaż wiedział, że to sztuczka artysty, że to zmęczenie, alkohol, kadzidła, perfumy, woń kwiatów oraz magia, doznał pewnego ukojenia. Ulżyło mu, na duszy się przejaśniło, wymamrotał jakieś pożegnanie, przeprosiny, rytualne, odruchowe „coś się kończy, coś zaczyna" – po czym tłum, zirytowany, że im blokuje kolejkę, w ciemności nie rozpoznając gościa honorowego, wypchnął go poza obręb cmentarza.

Wiedźmin westchnął więc ciężko i poszedł poszukać miejsca, gdzie mógłby się w miarę spokojnie odlać, nim na stypę wróci.

'

Redańska delegacja była następnego dnia struta – ale przecież wszyscy goście stypy byli dokumentnie skacowani – a dwóm największym wielbicielom białego wina, tak się składa, że nieprzejednanym wrogom Nilfgaardu, się nawet zmarło. Z opójstwa ani chybi.

Jaskier, pracujący nad nową balladą, opiewającą wielki, dostojny, przepojonym niezmiernym żalem pogrzeb bohatera, nie miał czasu ani siły tego skomentować.

* * *

Pochówek w stylu tego, jaki Jagiełło zrobił stryjowi, Kiejstutowi, któremu się niestety zmarło, gdy Władysław go więził – pojmawszy w trakcie rzekomych negocjacji pokojowych, tak nawiasem. Był to, podobno, ostatni tak wielki i piękny pogrzeb na Litwie. Najpiękniejszy. Godny wielkiego księcia. Ten typ pogrzebu proszę tu sobie wystawić, drogi czytelniku. Właśnie taki.


End file.
